Pots, as for example aluminum pots or pots of a rust-free steel, are among others equipped with hollow sheet metal handles, which are secured by rivets to the edge of the pot. These rivets, however, have the disadvantage that they, on the one hand, can be noticed interferingly on the inside of the pot and, on the other hand, also do not provide a lasting solid connection between the pot and the handle. A direct welding of the handle which is formed of sheet metal to the aluminum pot is not possible, since here a welding connection cannot be created. It is furthermore known to fasten plastic handles to the aluminum pot, which plastic handles are secured to an aluminum welding bolt welded to the aluminum pot and which has a polygonal shape in cross section. Relative rotation between the pot and the handle is prevented by providing a cavity in the plastic handle corresponding in shape to the dimensions of the welding bolt. The plastic handle is fastened to the aluminum pot by a screw, which at the one end engages the welding bolt and at the other end rests on the plastic handle and presses same against the untensil wall. The disadvantage of a plastic handle consists in same not being heat-resistant and also, in the long run, is not dishwasher-proof. Moreover, this type of fastening, by means of a welding bolt and screw, shows in aluminum pots the disadvantage that at a high tightening moment on the screw, which is needed for a safe and clearance-free fastening of the handle on the utensil can cause, namely, a deformation of the, as a rule, relatively thin and soft utensil wall. The same manufacturing difficulties occur during the fastening of plastic handles to rust-free utensils.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a hollow handle made of a heat-resistant sheet metal, which can be connected through a welding bolt, which can be fastened on the utensil, to the utensil, without causing deformation of the utensil wall, whereby the handle may be a rod or a side handle.
In the case of an inventively constructed handle, a shaped sheet metal part is thus welded into the connecting part of the hollow handle on the pot. This shaped part forms a contact surface for the welding bolt. This has the advantage that during a tightening of the screw, there occurs a relative support between the handle and the screw bolt of aluminum, whereby the handle does not need to rest with its front end on the sidewall of the aluminum pot. This assures that no force is applied by the handle onto the wall of the pot, which can lead to a deformation of the pot.
Two plates are furthermore provided on the front part of the shaped part, which plates grip laterally around the welding bolt and in this manner prevent a relative rotation between the handle and the welding bolt and thus the pot. A bore is furthermore constructed in the contact surface of the shaped part on the bolt, through which bore extends the fastening screw, the head of which or the special contact surface of which rests on the side of the shaped part remote from the bolt. The screw is advantageously constructed with an extended rod, which makes possible a simpler fastening of the handle on the utensil, since the screw must be operated through the rear open end of the handle.
The shaped part is provided advantageously with a cup-shaped construction, into which engages the welding bolt, so that same is supported on all sides, whereby at the same time holding forces can also be transmitted through the side surfaces on the bolt onto the handle.
Since on the one hand relatively large tolerances during fastening of the handle must be balanced and on the other hand a lock against an unintended loosening of the screw is obtained, according to a further suggestion of the invention upstanding tabs are struck from the contact surface on the shaped part, which tabs come to rest on the bolt. During a tightening of the screw, same is sufficiently turned until the necessary contact force and the desired distance of the front edge of the handle from the sidewall of the utensil is attained.